Alone and Cold
by DwellingInTheDark
Summary: Warning: Slash (Edward/Jacob). Foul language will be present in the story. There is a possibility of Male Pregnancy within the story. Summary: Jacob is attacked by feral vampires. Now, he hangs in between the world of vampires and wolves as a new creature. His memories lost and no where to be found. Can Edward save the teen before the monster is released?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the Twilight franchise. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter One

Jacob Black had never thought this would be it; that his short time on earth would come to a screeching halt. He was a shifter, a beast in the night. Yet here he stood in the forest, shivering from the cold drizzle that fell from the night sky. He clutched his shoulder tightly and winced as the area throbbed. His body shook as the heat from his body slowly seeped out. He looked around, fear taking over every nerve. Jacob was a brave cocky teen with a temper to match and yet he was feeling like a lost beaten pup. He took a step, stumbling and whimpering. A curse left his cracked lips and he collapsed to his knees. Every ounce of strength drained from the very being. The pain was growing with every passing second. It would be unbearable if his body wasn't in shock. The shock was subsiding as the adrenaline had run its course. He couldn't continue.

He let his body fell forward, tears falling over the paling cheeks. He was dying and so much in his life he began to regret. He didn't tell his father he loved him one last time. He never won Bella back to his arms. He never got to be a teen or even a normal person. He was pushed into this world of monsters without a choice. He was expected to just take it in stride and give up the ideals of normality. Jake had chosen to stroll further from those on his shift, drawn away to deal with the turmoil running through his head. Bella and her engagement to the leech had caused him to lose any sense of caring for safety. He was so angry, so hurt, and needed time which no one would allow him to have. Sam forced him to continue his duties. He was a shifter after all. He wasn't allowed to have a moment to himself if it wasn't contributing to the pack and their need to protect the tribe.

He had managed to forget his duties for a moment as he trailed further and further from Embry and Quil who were on watch with him. He reached a point in the forest when his screams would go unheard even by the keenest of ears, crossing the boundary of his land into the enemies. Jake had stopped and looked around, coming to realize this when the scent hit him like an unseen wall. Their sickly-sweet scent had permeated the air and for the briefest second he had wondered how he had not noticed. The monsters dropped from the trees where they had been spying on the russet wolf and surrounded him. They were nothing like the Cullen's nor the newborns. They looked feral in appearance, following instinct like a starving animal yet they were more cunning. A female who appeared older than any vampire he had seen before stepped forward. She must have been turned at a far older age than most. Her hair was long auburn knots with twigs and debris sticking out in various locations. She wore a dress of crudely skinned furs and her limbs marked in black paint to form detailed patterns of swirls.

Jake lunged at her, finally allowing his inner wolf to take hold but ten against one was a losing battle. The nine others were on him and holding him down with incredible strength. He tried to contact the others through their mind but he couldn't set up a link. The distance may have strained it but something else was blocking them. He looked to the elder woman as he struggled to gain freedom from the freezing bodies. She grinned broadly, there was no need to utter a word. She had something to do with the disruption. There a shrill buzzing in his head and it grew with every step she took forward. It got louder and made his head split in agony. He snarled and tried shaking the vampires off harder. Then he stilled as his body seemed to freeze as if he were paralyzed. Jacob couldn't will a single muscle to budge. He looked up with wide eyes and stared at the cold being before him. Her lips moved but no sound came out. He heard a vampire grunt in some sort of unspoken agreement. That was when a set of teeth lodged into his left shoulder. He let out a howl of pain and screwed his eyes shut. The burn of venom began to surge through his veins. Jake's wolf form began to falter and he shifted back to a human state. He wanted to curl in on himself and will the pain away but laid on his back. Sweat coated his body and he let out pained cries. The vampires backed away a few feet, watching the teen. Prying his lids apart, his eyes darted to each leech in the group. The paralysis that had held his body vanished and he slowly pushed himself from the ground. He swayed slightly but crouched low into a stance of defense, fighting the pain back. While Jake knew his odds against so many were nonexistence, he had every intention to fight with the last of his breath.

He heard a sound, like the whispering of the wind. Jake jerked his head toward the old vampire and stared at her. She chuckled lowly and said whispered once more. Reading her lips in favor of straining his ears to hear her, he read run. He backed up slowly before turning and taking off through the forest like the wounded beast he was. Pushing his body hard and not allowing himself to look back. He tried so hard to phase but the wolf inside was nowhere to be found in his mind. He was alone, cold, and stuck in a weakened form.

* * *

Those moments were the reason he now laid in the wet dirt, shaking and unable to force himself any further. His breathing was labored as he rolled to lie on his back and let out a groan. His body was so heavy and cold. He wished he had not left the group; that he had stuck to Embry and Quil like glue. Now he would die and no one could save him from the monsters lurking in the darkness. He arched off the ground as a surge of pain burned through him. A scream tore his throat before he could stop it. He had hoped to be numb to the end of his time but the moment of rest allowed his body to register what was happening. Jake reached up and clawed at the marks, desperate to remove the tainted skin with his nails. He recalled the last time he had suffered like this. The moment in the newborn battle, yet this was far worse because it was so fresh in his mind.

Jacob continued to scream and wither on the ground. He begged to the sky for someone to save him or to end this agony. It was like he had been forced to swallow hot coals that were burning all his insides to ash but his skin was cold like fresh snow, biting him as if he were pricked by a thousand needles. Jake wanted to die, for once in his short life the wish to perish weighed heavily in his mind. The teen couldn't handle another moment of this hell. His vision was blurry from the tears falling from the once tan cheeks. He choked on his own spit as his throat felt like it was closing. The woman came into his vision with a feral grin. The smile took up most of her face, giving the illusion she was nothing more than two eyes and a large mouth filled with sharp jagged teeth. Jake stilled and stared up at her, a weak whimper escaping him.

He reached out with a shaking hand and gripped the dirty fur she wore. His eyes begging her to end it all. He opened his mouth, lipping the words. If his pack were to see him, they would be disgusted. He was pleading for death from the enemy. Jake was so weak but he didn't care in the moment. He needed escape from this moment. He could see Sam's face, clear anger etched into the features and Jake was sorry but the older man couldn't understand the feeling of insides being torn away. The vampire knelt and pulled his hand from her skirt gently. She clutched it and stroked it as if she were a mother consoling an ill child. Her eyes focused on the digits she held. A soft purring sounded from her along with other appreciative noises at the touch of his slightly warm skin. Though it was cooling, she seemed to adore the flesh with how she stroked it with care. Licking his lips, he curled his fingers around her wrinkled hand.

"P-please….. please…. Kill me…." He whispered.

She moved her eyes from his hand to his face and cooed. She dropped the hand and moved to crouch other him, leaning close to his face. There was only a mere inch between them allowing him to smell her decaying breath. She inhaled deeply and grinned once more. Bouncing a little on the balls of her feet in excitement. She threw her head back and let out a noise that he had never heard before. It was a mix between a scream and a growl. It was shrill and hurt his ears. The vampires around made the same noise. He wasn't sure if they were crouched close or standing far in the tree tops. Jake's mind and senses were becoming muddled. He didn't dare move his eyes from this lethal woman. She looked back down and gripped his face tightly, digging the claw like nails into his cheeks.

"Never….. no death… no end…. Keep….. Keep you.", she whispered back "Make forget…. All…. Everything… revert…. Child…. I take all away and give you new. You special. You a new monster that scare all other. No man, no cold one, no shifter will stand next to you. You are creation. My creation. Mine. I will control. Make use. For now, I erase."

Her English was poor as if it were a second language on her tongue. She began to hum and sway around, red eyes rolling back and exposing only the whites. Jacob felt warm once more, a pleasant warmth that numbed his body to the pain that consumed him. His eyes fluttered shut and he let out a soft pleased noise. However, he began to feel strange, his mind becoming fuzzy. He couldn't cling to the world anymore and he welcomed the sensation of finally falling away.

* * *

Edward watched the deer nibble on the patch of green grass. It was the last piece of greenery as the fall consumed the color, before turning it into an ugly brown. The cold teen wasn't hungry, no need to kill the animal to feast upon it's blood. Rather he was observing it and mulling over his future to come and the binding of two individuals. Edward may not have much of a say in what was to be done at his wedding but he still had so much to think over. He was making an eternal commitment. Smiling softly, he let out a soft sigh. He finally felt happy. It wasn't to say he hadn't been happy in the decades he had lived with his adoptive family but this was different from that. It was like he had a beating heart once more in his chest. He would be whole once he became intertwined with Bella.

The deer jerked it's head up and looked off toward the opposite direction of Edward's perch in the tree. He cut his thoughts to look off in the direction that spooked the animal and listened closely for movement. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of something stumbling about. The morning light illuminated the forest but left shadows that allowed ample areas to hide. The deer darted off from the small clearing, leaving Edward alone and waiting for the creature to emerge. He climbed down slowly from the thick branches and kept his eyes trained on the spot. There was a thud as the being fell to the forest floor followed by a pathetic cry. It was sounded human. Edward used his telepathic power reach out to the other's mind. One word was sounding on repeat over and over in his head; scared. It was soft and sounded like a child in his mind.

The child seemed to be in trouble and while Edward was undead, he was not going to leave an innocent to die in the forest. Using his inhuman speed, he moved toward the noise. Stopping just short behind a tree, he studied the body on the ground. It was no child but a grown man. The scent was strong and smelt of dog which gave him a clue the other was a shifter. The man lacked clothing like one who had just phased from the large wolf form. He moved hesitantly toward the man, staying cautious in case of an attack. Even if he was injured, the mutt knew it crossed the border. The smell of wet fur was diluted however by the sickly-sweet scent of vampires. The mutt must have crossed a rouge or two and wore himself out, Edward thought. He let out a noise and shoved his hands in his pockets, stopping a foot from the prone form. He moved his foot out and toed the man in the side gently.

The body stiffened before a scream and sob ripped out of the shifter like he had been stabbed rather than prodded. The man covered his head in protection and shook heavily. Edward took a step back and frowned, finally taking in the man in detail. The flesh was noticeably paler then what was normal. The veins that ran through the body seemed to be visible through the skin, almost as if nothing was hiding them. They had a purple like tone and became more prominent near the left shoulder. Golden eyes widened as they crossed lingered on the bite imbedded in the skin. It was an ugly scar torn into the flesh, jagged and darker then the surrounding skin. Edward stared at the shifter and felt sick. This man had been bit but the fact was he should be dead. Venom was especially potent to shifters. Their bodies could not take on the vampire virus as the wolf rejected it. It would cause too much strain on them and lead to death if not treated quickly. Kneeling, Edward reached out hesitantly. The man was shivering and whimpering. He grasped the upper arm gently, making a comforting noise when the man jerked under him.

"I am here to help you. No harm will come from me. I need to look at you and get you to my father quickly." He said it in a soothing voice.

He wouldn't have tried to be so comforting to the shifter but the fear that was clouding the other's mind was echoing inside his own. It was pathetic to see the shifter in this state when they could tear his kind limb from limb. The shifter didn't budge at first. He seemed to be completely terrified that this was a trick. After a long moment of soothing sounds from Edward, the man slowly uncurled himself, pushing himself to his knees. Edward's jaw dropped slightly as he looked upon the familiar face. It was Jacob Black. The mutt who had been a thorn in his side from the very beginning of his relationship with Bella. He took in the boy's appearance, noting the eyes were a strange mix of dark chocolate and deep red. It was as if his body was trying to transform into a vampire but the wolf had stopped it halfway through the process. The two parts at a standstill within the teen body. Jake's lips trembled as he stared back at Edward.

The vampire closed his mouth and furrowed his brows. Questioning the abnormal behavior Jake was exhibiting. Reaching up, he gripped the quivering chin in his hand, not allowing the boy to have the chance to look away with a firm grip.

"Jacob, what happened?" He asked, locking his eyes with the other's

Jake looked confused, his face scrunching up as he made noises of discomfort. He whined and gripped Edward's wrist to pull at the hand. Edward dug into his mind again and was shocked from his findings. The boy was questioning who Jacob was. He felt sicker than he had before at this thought. Edward dropped his hand and studied Jacob, pressing his lips tightly together. He began to question the boy, trying to find something Jacob could recall. Asking of his father, his pack, his life yet the teen continued to look confused. This mind was a muddle of uncertainty. His thoughts were child-like in their structure. Staring at the scar on the left shoulder, Edward bit his lip and worried it. What had happened to cause Jacob to completely forget his life and become a young child mentally? He released his grasp and looked down on the other. The boy simply watched Edward from the ground.

"Come, we are going to my house. You need help." Edward said softly

Jake moved to stand and stumbled a little, catching himself on Edward before gaining some balance on his unsteady legs. Jacob did something unusual; he grasped Edward's hand in his own tightly. Edward looked down at their interlocked hands and frowned. The teen despised him and yet he was grasping his hand tightly as if it were his only security to safety. The boy thought himself a child. Edward looked away, favoring the trees and carefully led the nude man who kept very close to him. It was rather annoying to move at a slow pace and have the shifter glued to his back. Edward brushed off the annoyance in favor of the fact that Jacob needed help. He hoped that Carlisle would have ability to restore the teen.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : I haven't written a fanfiction in a decade so my skills may be incredibly rusty. Though, my previous works were poor to start with. In reading this, I am hoping you can help me in providing constructive criticism. I love to write but fanfiction can be tough as you are using characters that are already fleshed out and building a story off another story. I may have an issue of staying in character but I will try to keep them as close to what they were in the books. I am pretty busy as I do go to college and have a full-time job so updates may not always be on time. I hope to do so every week. If you see any grammar errors, please feel free to point them out. I tried to reread and catch misspellings and issues but some things can slip by. Thank you for taking the time to read this!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The trek toward his large home was long and tedious. Edward had to stifle the growl that threated to escape his throat as Jacob tripped on yet another root peeking up from the forest ground. His cold hand tightened just slightly on the others in mild aggravation that was growing but quickly dulled with every small whimper the boy let slip. He took note of the cool hand; it was like Jake had pressed his hand into a bucket of ice. It was cool yet slightly warm, showing that there was still some life in this body. Edward hesitated for a moment, looking slightly behind himself where Jacob had tucked himself. He stared into the big fearful eyes and sighed softly. A few days ago, this would never have occurred. The boy was stubborn and had one hell of a temper. It was as fiery as his body temperature had been hot. It burned Edward every time they confronted one another. Of course, he off set this with his cold demeanor. It proved the two could never be nothing more than enemies with only the common ground of protecting a girl who held their hearts in each hand.

Jacob made a soft mewl of question as Edward gazed at him. The vampire winced at the sound and looked away; straight into the depths of the forest. Bella had wished for them to forge at least some semblance of friendship. Something that simply wasn't possible and she couldn't grasp fully within her head. It was like asking ice to never melt in the light of a flame. It couldn't have happened. Well, Edward would have stated it wasn't impossible for him to try and be more kind to the boy. It was more that he would rather watch on as the boy perished then even make a small attempt. Though it seemed to have quickly flip on him as he kept the lukewarm hand in his grasp. He could have left him to the elements, could have watched the boy struggle, quake in fear. Edward was not as cold as he put off. Looking at such a husk of the shifter would move anyone. He was very sure of that. Only a true monster could take pleasure in watching the boy die... which was what put the teen in this predicament. A monster lurking in the woods. Narrowing his eyes, Edward scanned the area. If they could jump a shifter who possessed a keen sense of smell, could they be hiding unknown to himself?

Jacob shook and pushed closer into Edward's left shoulder. Smelling the salt spilling from the teen caused him to tighten his grip once more in a calming move. Edward looked back and quirked his lips in a small smile. He was scaring the shifter and causing discomfort through his hesitation to move on. He didn't need Jasper's ability to sense that. Without even thinking, he let out a soft noise in response to the whine.

"It's alright, Jacob. I am simply thinking. We will be to my house in a moment." The vampire let slip from his cold lips in a soft soothing whisper "Maybe it would be best if you were to... I mean... I should carry you."

If the cold teen was able to blush, he would. Jake was stark naked and to carry him was not something he wished to do, even if he was clothed. It would be faster, allowing them to enter a safer area in better time. Jacob looked toward the ground and furrowed his brows. Burying into the other's mind, he saw him mulling over the offer. The shifter wasn't in the least offended at all but rather thinking how nice that would be. Edward's eyes widened slightly until he heard how the boy was very tired and chuckled at such pure thoughts. Jacob released the grip on the icy hand and instead wrapped his long arms around the other's neck. Reaching back, Edward took hold of the legs that wound around his waist. Jake may now have the mindset of a child; he certainly was anything but light. If Edward were a normal man, this would have caused him to buckle. However, he simply shifted the other so his privates weren't pressed firmly to his lower back and took off.

Jake let out a loud squeal as he jerked back and then tightened his grip. Pressing his face into the crook of Edward's neck. He whimpered as the wind whipped about his nude flesh roughly. Edward let out a soft hum that vibrated his throat. Hoping this would allow the other some sense of calm. It seemed to work slightly as Jacob let out a soft mewl in return. Speeding through the trees and over hills, the older slowed as he came to the edge of the forest that led to the yard of the great glass home. He tried to set Jake down but that only caused the other to tighten and let out a set of panicked sounds. Rolling his eyes, he stepped through the foliage and set toward the small staircase to the front door. Listening for any indication of movement, he heard none though it was something a family of vampires made little of. He sent up a simple prayer that his family was off elsewhere so he could dress Jake and settle him in his own bedroom.

He already knew Bella had taken Alice to look over things for the upcoming wedding. Well, he couldn't say it that way. Alice was enthralled with planning a beautiful ceremony. Bella was simply the victim of Alice's plans. Smiling, he let loose of one leg to twist open the doorknob then grasped it once more. Bella wanted simple as he had but it just would never happen with his family. They wanted to the best and lavish for the big moment. He understood, they wanted her to feel special after all the unfortunate events that had befallen her. Thinking of Bella caused the icy chest to tighten. If she were to see what had become of her best friend, she would be torn. That spent a bolt of resentment toward the wolf on his back. The stubborn teen was at fault. His foolish nature is what got him into this situation. While he may not know the details, Edward knew the boy's sense of pride would make him run into the depths of Hell regardless of what it meant. He would look death in the eye and dare him just because.

Edward stopped at the base of the steps and glared up. He should stop now before he completed helping this man. If he helped him, he would in turn hurt Bella. Edward could run Jacob off deeper into the forest; far from the pack and the coven. The teen would be lost, would die. Bella would never know and never be hurt. She could be happy for their future wedding. Though she would be disappointed in Jake not turning up, it would be far less than the pain of staring at the shell on his back. He loosened his grip on Jake, urging his legs down to the ground. Jake obeyed and unwound his arms from the other's neck. His hand quickly darted for the other's instead. Edward snarled and yanked back, jumping to the center of the living room. Jacob's unnatural eyes widened and he took shaky steps into the wall behind him. Tears pouring like a facet had been turned on.

The vampire stared, his face a mask of hate. The noises escaping the boy's lips caused it to faulter. While Edward could abandon the boy, it would damn him more then he already was. This image of pure fear and pain was staggering. He let his face drop and moved forward. He made a soft noise and offered his hand. Jacob looked down, his hand darting out to grasp it. Mewling like a pup as he stepped close, pressing into Edward's chest. The teen was putting his complete trust in Edward to protect him. That hurt the vampire deeply for thinking such wretched thoughts. He gently wrapped an arm around Jacob and rubbed circles into the small of the back. While they had tried to tear one another down, Edward saw that this man in front of him wasn't Jake. This person may have the same body, but inside, a child resided for now. He would help until the other was healed.

Pulling back slowly, he led the other up the stairs slowly. Mindful as Jake stumbled on weak legs. The shifter was losing energy and needed to lie down. Edward pulled him into his own room and pressed him on the soft leather couch gently by the shoulder. He moved to leave and gather items for a proper rest. Jacob flew into a panic and latched onto his hand. Crying freely and letting out shrill distressed noises. Pressing him back to the couch, Edward leaned down.

"Shhhh... I will only be gone for a moment. You are safe. I swear. I just have to grab some things for you to sleep." He whispered, petting Jake with one hand and gripping the hand in another.

Jake took a moment to nod. The word sleep rang heavily in his head. He let out a yawn and released his grip. Edward stood back, shooting him with a small smile. Heading out to Emmett's and Rosalie's room, he borrowed deep navy sweat pants and a simple white t-shirt. He moved to the linen closet at the end of the hall and grabbed a fleece blanket and pillow. He looked at the items gathered in his arms with a frown. The blanket smelt of Bella, as she was the only one who ever used it, like flowers in full bloom. He leaned in, shoving his nose deep into the plush fabric and closed his eyes. Her scent lit his insides on fire. It was like he felt alive once more around her. The simple whiff of her scent ignited something deep inside. It was a shame to remove it from the fabric. It would be over powered by the stench of dog mixed with the sickly-sweet scent that now intermingled on Jacob.

Edward pulled his face back and let out a breath. He didn't need to perform such an action but it came from reflex he supposed. He turned on his heel and moved back toward his room. Pressing it open, he looked toward the shifter who was fighting to stay awake. He moved in quick strides and sat the items on the couch beside Jake. Throwing a small smile at the teen, he pulled out the shirt and pants. Pressing them onto the other's lap. Jake stared at the items and hesitantly touched them as if they were fragile. He turned his large eyes toward Edward. A small smile formed on the pale pink lips in gratitude. Jake picked up the shirt and seemed to struggle to pull it on. His movements uncoordinated from the lack of energy. He let out soft growls at the uncooperative fabric before pulling it on. Edward couldn't help but out a small laugh as the object was put on backwards. Pale hands helped arrange the shirt properly. Edward decided to help the other with the pants instead of causing the pup another battle.

Jake let out a yip of delight at the help the vampire offered. Edward placed the pillow on the arm of the couch and pushed the larger body back onto it. He unfolded the blanket and tucked it over the wolf. He wished him a goodnight and went to leave. A hand latched to his pant leg, crumpling the fabric between lightly tanned digits. Edward looked down into the chocolate eyes that were speckled with crimson. Sighing, he loosened the grip gently and sat on the floor next to Jake's head leaning his back against the end of the couch. He would slip out once the other was asleep. Jake let out a soft noise and snuggled his face into the pillow and closing his eyes. Sitting there, Edward closed his own eyes and let his mind drift in thought. Jacob was far easier to deal with in this state but it was unnerving in all honesty. To take care of the teen like a mere child was the opposite of how their relationship had been. It was like he had fallen into an alternate dimension where the acts of the past had never occurred. The hate he held for the shifter was bled away. Though he was certain this would be a temporary calm. Once he showed the wolf to Carlisle, the stubborn man would return and everything would resume as normal.

At least, that's what Edward wished but he knew that it wouldn't be the same. The scar on the tan shoulder was proof that all had shifted. It was unlike that of a normal vampire mark. It wasn't clean; more like an animal tearing at flesh for the meat it produced rather than the life essence. Gold eyes came back to the light of the room. He looked over his shoulder at the sleeping face. It appeared so much younger. Though Jake was only a teen, he looked so much older. Then again, who wouldn't? Being forced into this world of the supernatural without a choice would age anyone. The teen looked like a full-grown man instead of his true age. Though Edward was unsure of how long this boy had resided on this earth, he knew it was far too young to be fighting in this never-ending war. Reaching a pale hand back, he lightly ran his fingers over soft black locks.

Jacob leaned into the touch and made a soft keen in his sleep. Smiling, Edward knew he needed to help this boy with everything he could. The vampire had never taken a moment before to consider the storm that Jacob had been shoved into. It was thanks to Edward, really. He had blamed Jacob for everything earlier but it was not true. If the cold one hadn't have met Bella, then Jacob would be another teen. A normal person thinking about the future of filled with employment, family, and growing up. While the shifter was still mortal to some degree, he was still forced to think on things such as killing the enemy. It was unfair for him. Bella choose this life with ease but Jacob always battled with himself. Edward saw the brimming anger as more than simple hate for Vampires. He hated who he was and what was expected of him. Jacob and Bella where different on this level. She gazed at the supernatural in awe while Jacob looked on in distaste even though he was now part of it. She was willing to throw her life into it when the other teen was fighting to get back what he had lost.

Stroking the ebony strands, Edward hummed a soft tune that he would do for Bella before she slipped into the relm of dreams. It seemed to ease any remaining tension from the body laid out on the couch. Edward would help this hurting soul. He could say it was for Bella, but it was for the guilt Edward carried now. The guilt of being the reason Jacob was hurt. If he didn't exist, Jacob would be sleeping in his own bed before a long day of high school. This was his way of repenting for the past and hopefully mending the burned bridge between the two. Bella would be over the moon if she were here. Seeing Edward caring for the teen instead of seeing him as a roadblock in their love. Smiling, he pulled his hand away and stood slowly, looking out the glass wall. He placed his hands in his pressed pant pockets. He stood for a brief moment before leaving the room as quiet as the wind. He kept the door cracked in case Jake woke and began to panic even though he would be able to hear him clearly even if it was closed. He supposed it was more for Jake then himself really.

Heading to the living room, he fell heavily into the couch and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Unlocking the device, he toyed with the contacts. He needed to get in touch with his father but he wondered if he should send a text to his love first. He hummed and decided against it. She was enjoying herself and he didn't want to ruin it. Alice would have his head if he did. His sister didn't hate the wolves per say. She disliked them but it was more in irritation toward one specifically. That said one being in the home. Alice thought him annoying for always placing Bella in the situation of choosing and being selfish when he threw a temper tantrum over not being the obvious choice. Edward agreed, it was a pain to deal with Bella's sorrow over the other teen's temper. Of course, looking back, he chalked it up to puppy love and hormones on Jake's part.

Alice also disliked the fact she could see nothing with the shifters around. It was dangerous and left too many possibilities open. Crossing his legs, Edward opened a blank text and sent a simple message of needing help to Carlisle. He didn't feel the need to go into further detail until the elder arrived home. Tossing the phone aside, he stretched his arms along the back of the couch and relaxed. This would certainly be a longer day then he had anticipated. He only planned to spend time out in the woods, come home, and play with his piano until his soulmate returned. How a simple day turned so complicated. Closing his eyes, he let his head fall back. Waiting for his father's return to the glass home and listening to the soft snores coming from up the stairs.

 **Author's Notes** : I posted the first chapter well over a year ago. I had every intention to flesh out the story and had it completely thought out. However, life is always creating ways to stop us from finishing things. The last year has been incredibly complicated. I now am more settled and can finally return to writing! I had this chapter written partially out and decided to resume it. Thank you for the support! I was surprised to see so many people enjoy this!


End file.
